The Land Before Time Million: TOTAL CARNAGE!
by LizardonServo
Summary: Another sequal for The Land Before Time.


**The Land Before Time Million: TOTAL CARNAGE!**

**SCENE 1**

**Our heroes, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Spike, and Pee-Tree are doing no other then playing.**

**DUCKY: Littlefoot, if you die I will miss you very much, I will, will. Yup yup yup.**

**PEE-TREE: Me too Littlefoot!**

**Cera, in her best way, jumps on top of Littlefoot.**

**LITTLEFOOT: AH!**

**Everyone, but Littlefoot, of course laughs.**

**LITTLEFOOT: Hey, that was not funny.**

**DUCKY: Oh yes it was, it was. Yup yup yup.**

**Ally comes from out of nowhere.**

**CERA: Look, it's Ally!**

**ALLY: Wanna play some cool games in the evil mist place?**

**DUCKY: Oh yes. That sounds like fun. Yes it does, yes it does! Yup yup yup.**

**SCENE 2**

**Our heroes are now in the land of the mists. What evil is here? Why were they stupid enough to go?**

**DUCKY: Look, there is a cave. It looks scary. Yup yup yup.**

**LITTLEFOOT: Cera, you go first.**

**CERA: Allright.**

**Cera, stupid as she is, jumps into the cave, where a big pile of dung is. Everyone laughs, this of course makes Cera very mad.**

**CERA: That was not funny!**

**DUCKY: Yes it was. Yup yup yup.**

**Cera gets even madder.**

**ALLY: Ew, Cera, you stink.**

**Everyone laughs more. This makes steam come out of Cera's ears.**

**PEE-TREE: Oh Cera. You must very crazy to jump in poop. **

**Everyone laughs more.**

**CERA: NOT FUNNY!**

**ALLY: Yes it was.**

**DUCKY: Yup yup yup. Ha ha ha.**

**Cera loses control, and stampedes. Everyone hides, but poor Pee-Tree doesn't have time. SPLAT! Blood is all over Cera. Cera, of course, screams. Probably the same scream they used in the last Land Before Time movie. And every one before that. Anyway, Cera screams some more.**

**DUCKY: Cera, stop screaming! It is annoying, yes it is!**

**Cera still screams.**

**ALLY: Cera, stop or I won't be your friend!**

**Cera, since she is pig-headed, continues to scream.**

**LITTLEFOOT: Shut up Cera!**

**Cera is still screaming.**

**DUCKY: CERA! Stop it before I commit a homicide! And I'm supposed to be the cute one.**

**CERA: Okay, fine. Let's just leave Pee-Pee, or whatever his name is.**

**ALLY: Yeah, let's go.**

**Our heroes, now down by one, move on.**

**SCENE 3**

**Our heroes enter the cave. Ducky sees a skeleton, and screams and screams.**

**CERA: And you said my screaming was annoying. I must check to see if this movie is sexist or not. Ducky, are you a boy or a girl?**

**DUCKY: I don't know.**

**ALLY: Ducky must be an it.**

**DUCKY: Me? An it? Sounds good, yup yup yup.**

**LITTLEFOOT: Now you can continue screaming.**

**Ducky screams again.**

**ALLY: Stop it Ducky! Littlefoot, what did you do that for? Let's just skip this part.**

**LITTLEFOOT: Okay, skip to good part. Ducky, watch out!**

**A rock falls on Ducky, blood squirts all over. Cera and Ally scream.**

**ALLY: Oh, Ducky!**

**CERA: What we will do for comic relief without Ducky?!**

**ALLY: There will be no more comedy in this movie, none!**

**LITTLEFOOT: Stop whining, I'll try to be funny.**

**ALLY: Littlefoot, you would do that for me?**

**Ally kisses Littlefoot.**

**CERA: Eww!**

**LITTLEFOOT: What did you do that for?**

**ALLY: That's what the script says to do.**

**LITTLEFOOT: Oh, well let's skip gross parts like that from now on. Yup, yup, yup.**

**ALLY: Oh Littlefoot, you are so great!**

**CERA: I hope she's next!**

**SCENE 4**

**Our heroes, down by comic relief, continue. Spike eats along the way.**

**CERA: Spike, can you stop that, it's annoying!**

**Spike throws up all over Cera.**

**CERA: Eww!**

**A sharp tooth enters. Cera and Ally scream. Littlefoot acts extremely brave. Spike eats some more.**

**ALLY: Littlefoot save me!**

**Cera and Ally continue to scream. Cera all of a sudden stops.**

**CERA: Hey, aren't you the same sharp tooth that played Chomper back in Land Before Time 2: the Great Valley Adventure?**

**SHARP TOOTH: Yes.**

**LITTLEFOOT: Hey! Sharp teeth can't talk.**

**SHARP TOOTH: Oops. I mean, RA!**

**CERA: Great, then can you kill this Ally person for me?**

**SHARP TOOTH: Yes! I mean RA!**

**The Sharp Tooth gobbles up Ally, she was screaming all the way through.**

**CERA: Thanks, see you later.**

**SHARP TOOTH: RA!**

**LITTLEFOOT: At least we don't have to deal with her kisses any more. Oops, I mean Oh my gosh. This is so awful!**

**SCENE 5**

**Our heroes, down by a gross kisser, continue.**

**LITTLEFOOT: Maybe we should go back to the great valley now that half our friends are gone.**

**CERA: Sound like a good idea.**

**SPIKE: Isn't this supposed to be an adventure?**

**LITTLEFOOT: You can't talk!**

**SPIKE: Oops. I thought I could talk when I felt like it.**

**LITTLEFOOT: Well, the script says you don't talk though the whole movie! So shut up!**

**CERA: Yeah, only me and Littlefoot can talk now.**

**SPIKE: Okay.**

**LITTLEFOOT: Shut up!**

**SPIKE: Okay.**

**Littlefoot pushes Spike down a steep cliff, and spatters.**

**CERA: That takes care of him, trying to mess up our glory.**

**LITTLEFOOT: Yeah, great.**

**SCENE 6**

**Our heroes, now down by an illiterate, continue. But wait, they are all illiterate! Well, they continued.**

**CERA: Are we back to the great valley yet Littlefoot? Are we yet?**

**LITTLEFOOT: Stop whining. You have to die before we get back, remember?**

**CERA: Why not you?**

**LITTLEFOOT: I'm the star, remember?**

**CERA: Yeah, I would have been the star if the writer wasn't sexist.**

**LITTLEFOOT: Well I am, so you die.**

**CERA: Great. When?**

**LITTLEFOOT: Now's good.**

**A falling ax hits Cera and she splits into two.**

**LITTLEFOOT: Great. Now I'm everything.**

**SCENE 7**

**Our heroes, oops, I mean hero, arrives back at the great valley.**

**CERA'S DAD: Where is Cera?!**

**LITTLEFOOT: She got hit by a falling ax.**

**CERA'S DAD: I'll kill you then!**

**LITTLEFOOT: Sorry, can't kill me. I'm union, and besides, I'm the star!**

**CERA'S DAD: Then what am I supposed to do? Don't I get really mad?**

**LITTLEFOOT: How about you destroy the great valley?**

**CERA'S DAD: Okay, sounds good.**

**Cera's dad uses a pack of TNT to blow up the valley, every dinosaur runs out.**

**GRANDFATHER: Littlefoot! What happened?**

**LITTLEFOOT: Well, all my friends died, and I told Cera's dad that instead of killing me, he could destroy the great valley. Great huh.**

**GRANDFATHER: Okay, that's good.**

**GRANDMOTHER: LITTLEFOOT! I AM GOING TO TORTURE YOU!**

**LITTLEFOOT: How? I'm under contract.**

**GRANDMOTHER: I'm going to send you to school to learn all of American history!**

**Littlefoot suddenly goes crazy.**

**LITTLEFOOT: But Grandmother, school isn't around yet. And neither is America! It's Pangea, remember?**

**GRANDMOTHER: Well, TNT isn't around yet either, so you are off to school.**

**LITTLEFOOT: But the script says- NOOOOOOOOOOO! SCHOOL!! I wish my friends hadn't have died.**

**By magic, Ally, still screaming, Cera, Spike, Ducky, and Pee-Tree appear.**

**CERA: Okay, we're here already.**

**LITTLEFOOT: But I thought you guys died!**

**ALLY: This is a cartoon remember?**

**Ally kisses Littlefoot. All the other heroes go "ew". No, "EWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!".**

**LITTLEFOOT: Don't do that anymore, Okay?**

**GRANDMOTHER: It doesn't matter, you are still going to school!**

**CERA: Shut up Gramps, we are never going to school.**

**SPIKE: Yeah, so shut up!**

**DUCKY: You can't talk, no no no.**

**LITTLEFOOT: Hand me the ax!**

**Littlefoot gets handed an ax, and slices Grandmother up.**

**PEE-TREE: Ah! Blood overflow!**

**Everyone runs. The Valley is filled with blood. Ducky starts whining.**

**DUCKY: Oh where are we going to live now? Where where where?**

**LITTLEFOOT: How about in the condos we got for making all these movies?**

**DUCKY: Oh, yes yes yes!**

**ALLY: And you and me will live together and have lots of kids, right Littlefoot?**

**LITTLEFOOT:EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**DIRECTOR: CUT! CUT! I told you guys to take a lunch break! CUT!**

**CERA: No. We don't want to.**

**DIRECTOR: NO! What did they do?**

**CAMERAMAN: Well, the name of this movie is land before time million: total carnage.**

**DIRECTOR: Writer, let me see the script!**

**DUCKY: It says the director supposed to eat a bomb at the end.**

**DIRECTOR: Who wrote this?!**

**ALLY: Us. With some help from the people who played those so-called bad guys in Land Before Time 2. They wanted real bad things to happen.**

**DIRECTOR: %&#$%#!!!**

**DUCKY: Oh, you should stop profanity. Yup yup yup.**

**DIRECTOR: The name of this movie was supposed to be The Land Before Time Million: More cuddly, fuzzy kid dinosours! And Ally wasn't supposed to be in it! And it was supposed to be rated G! Now it's rated R!**

**DUCKY: Mostly because of your profanity. Yup yup yup.**

**DIRECTOR: That's it! I'm sick of all of you! I'm done with cuddly fuzzy kid dinosours! I'm ending it here! I'm going to start on, on, teenage mutants addicted to Italian food!**

**LITTLEFOOT: Already taken.**

**DIRECTOR: $&%$^%!!!**

**DUCKY: Oh, more bad. You're supposed to eat a bomb, right, right, right?**

**DIRECTOR: NO! THAT'S IT!! I'M ENDING IT ALL!! Time for the end of the dinosaurs! A meteor will hit the earth! HA HA HA HA!!**

**ALLY: No, Littlefoot, save me!**

**The director pulls a red lever located conveniently right next to him.**

**DIRECTOR: I never go anywhere without a red lever! HA HA HA!**

**DUCKY: Don't worry kids, Land Before Time Million and One will be coming out soon, under a new director.**

**THE END (Not really)**

**CAST:**

**Littlefoot: The mocho star**

**Cera: The cooler Star**

**LITTLEFOOT: Cera, let me write some!**

**CERA: Okay already!**

**Ducky: Too cute for her own good.**

**Spike: He will never be able to talk, otherwise he might be the star.**

**SPIKE: Let ME write some!**

**LITTLEFOOT: No!**

**SPIKE: Then I will haunt you forever!**

**LITTLEFOOT: Okay then!**

**Pee-Pee: Or is it Pee-Wee?**

**PEE-TREE: Me write! Me write!**

**Ally: The gross part of this movie. She must stop screaming.**

**ALLY: I want to write!**

**PEE-TREE: Fine, just don't scream and whine at me!**

**Cera's Dad: A macho jerk. I wonder if he has a name bedsides Cera's dad.**

**Grandfather: He is too jolly.**

**Grandmother: Same as Grand father, only she cracked in Land Before Time 2345.**

**STAFF:**

**DUCKY: Let me write!**

**Director: May he have a fun time in La-la land.**

**Cameraman: Thanks for helping us make this great movie!**

**Writers: Maybe we'll put you in the next movie.**

**DUCKY: Okay, that's it! And remember, no animals were harmed in the making of this movie! Except for our stunt doubles! And we killed the director! Oops, we're being sued, maybe I shouldn't have said that.**


End file.
